


007

by lilac_cc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Experiment Steve Harrington, Experiment!Steve, F/M, M/M, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve from the lab, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_cc/pseuds/lilac_cc
Summary: When 007 escapes the lab, what trouble will he get into as he grows up on the outside?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Seven took a deep breath, and let it out roughly when his feet hit the soft forest ground. He looked back through the fence at the building he had been held in, his home, and left all of it behind. Tears streaming down his face, he began to walk through the woods in hopes to find… Well, he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for, perhaps help? His siblings were still there, trapped, maybe dead, just waiting. While on his trek, he thought about a lot of things, he thought about Papa, and Nine, and he thought about himself. What he would do with his new life. 

Having been lost in thought, he didn’t realize he’d happened upon a road and there was a car quickly approaching. His heart raced and he held out his hand, the car stopped, and he wiped his nose. “Carl! Carl, it’s just a boy!” a woman said, stepping out of the car and coming towards him. “I see that Jean. Hey boy! What’s your name son?” The man’s voice cut through the night’s air like a knife, and Seven flinched at the sound of it. The woman made a strange face in response and motioned for Seven to come closer. Obeying, he gradually reached the car, eventually getting in with the man and the woman. As the man shut the door, he flinched and startled again when the car started moving once again. 

Seven had seen cars, like when Papa asked him to find someone and the person was in their car, but he’d never ridden in one before. At home, to ride in a car was a very special privilege, or it meant you were dead or going to be. He shuddered at that thought, thinking back to what happened with Five and Six. He cleared his throat, “Seven. Dead?” he wanted to prepare for his demise, and think properly about what that meant. The man started speaking again, and this time Seven held back his involuntary reflex, “Steven, you said your name was? You’re not dead, son. No one here is dead.” Seven nodded in response, not being dead is a good thing, at least he thought so. They drove in silence for a long time, and once they finally stopped the woman spoke, “Steven, dear. This is the police station, do you need help? Do you want to call your parents?” He shook his head. “No. Papa is a bad man.”

The woman looked at the man, “I’ll be back dear. You stay with him,” he said while exiting the car. After some time, the man came back with a much larger man following him. Seven could hear them talking outside of the car, “I-I’m not sure Chief. We found him over on a back road, going towards the lab. I got no clue.” The larger man scratched at his face and sighed, he said something Seven couldn’t make out and motioned at the woman. The small silver pole, the lock Seven had figured out, had been undone. The large man reached towards the door to open it, and with that, the car doors locked themselves again. This was a confusing action for the adults, and the woman tried to unlock the doors again, to which Seven said, “No.” and wiped his nose. The woman sighed, and the man looked frustrated, “Look, kid. See that lever, down by the handle? Twist that. Just a little bit.” The large man instructed, and so that’s what Seven did, he knows better than to not follow directions. He grabbed the lever and pushed on it, but it didn’t budge, he looked at the large man in confusion. “Try the other way, kid.” The man said, with a weird puff of air following it. Seven did as he was told, and the pane of glass separating them began to move downward, and Seven could feel the breeze float in from outside the car.

The large man bent down and spoke to Seven through the gap he had just created, “Listen, kid. You got any parents?” He shook his head, “Papa is a bad man.” The large man sighed, “Alright. Well, I gotta take you off of the people’s hands alright? You gotta come with me.” Seven pondered this and ultimately decided it would be better to go with the large man. The woman unlocked the door once again and the large man opened Seven’s door. Once getting out, he whispered a tinny goodbye, as the man and woman drove off into the dark. He turned his attention towards the large man and followed him into the building.

There were more people in here, Seven thought it was strange that none of them were wearing white coats. He thought all adults had white coats. He followed the large man through a door into a smaller room, “Sit.” The large man said, and so he did. Right on the ground, this action caused the large man to smile, and Seven was glad. Smiles are almost always a good thing unless it’s a mean smile, that means something very bad. “My name is Chief Jim Hopper. You can call me Hopper, or Chief. What’s your name?” Seven looked at the man, who had his arm stretched out like he was reaching for him. He scooted away further back. “Hopper. Seven.” He said and turned over his wrist to show the 007 he had permanently written into his skin. Hopper reached to grab Seven’s wrist and was instantly again the ground, “What in the-” His chair seemed like it had been pulled out from under him, and Seven wiped his nose again. The Chief looked at him, “Did you do that?” He asked, Seven considered his tone, he didn’t seem mad or upset so he nodded his head yes. 

Hopper dragged a hand over his face, “Where are you from, kid?” Seven narrowed his eyes. “Not kid. Seven.” Hopper took a breath through his nose, “Where are you from, Seven?” He looked away, “Home. Lab is Home. With Papa.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hopper made a frustrated noise, one Seven had heard Papa make many times. This noise usually followed with a week in isolation, and he never liked isolation. He narrowed his eyes at hopper and turned away from him, focusing on a picture on Hopper’s desk. “Who is Sarah?” Hopper looked surprised at this, and followed his gaze to the framed picture of him and his daughter, “Sarah’s my daughter. She… She’s real sick. She’s-” Hopper cleared his throat and looked away, and brought a hand to his face. Taking in a deep breath, Hopper prepared to change the subject, but Seven was focused. He closed his eyes, and after a few seconds his voice broke through the silence. “Sarah, is. Hurt. But she will be safe. She is scared, doesn’t want to hurt anymore.” Hopper took a shuddery breath in, and nodded, “Alright. Alright, kid. Lets get you somewhere to sleep for the night. I have to make a call first.” Seven does not know what “make a call” means, so he watches Hopper intently as he picks up the plastic coated electronic. Hopper begins speaking to someone who’s not in the room, and if he focuses hard enough he can hear the other persons answer. “I’m sorry, I got caught up at work… I know, I know I said it was the last time- Honey. I got a missing kid here.” The conversation between Hopper and the other voice goes on for a few more seconds. 

Seven makes a note of this. This form of communication is a lot easier, and he decides to tell Papa about it if he ever sees him again, which he hopes he doesn’t. The noise the chair makes breaks him out of his thoughts, “Lets go, kid.” His head snaps up. “Where.” He didn’t say it like a question. More like a demand. Hopper shook his head, “We’re going to my cabin, where you and I can both get some sleep.” Seven nodded in response, making a note of the word cabin. It must be a building of some sort, like the lab, or this “Police Station,” he was in currently. They left the building and once outside Hopper locked the door and lead them to his patrol car. This car was different than the ones Seven had seen before, and he was very wary of that. Hopper wasted no time getting in a starting the car up, this one made a much louder noise than the first one he’d ridden in and it was also not close to the ground like the other one. Hopper had to help him get in, which he did not like. 

Once in the car and traveling Hopper turned on the radio, and began humming along. Seven thought this was strange, and turned the sound off, he did not like the radio. Hopper looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Alright. No radio. We’re almost there anyways.” Seven nodded, “Yes. Small building made out of wood. Close.” By this time, Hopper had known not to ask questions, so he agreed and left it at that. Upon arriving to the cabin, Seven was fascinated by the casual nature of this building, there seemed to be beds everywhere. He took in his surroundings as Hopper walked to another part of the cabin. Coming back he noticed Hopper had some blankets in his arms and he pointed to the long cushion that was in the middle of the room, “You can sleep on the couch for tonight. We’ll talk in the morning.” Seven nodded and sat down on the couch. He turned and put his feet up beginning to lay down. “Oh. I almost forgot. Here.” Hopper tossed a pair of shorts and a shirt onto the couch. After realizing he meant no harm, Seven grabbed the clothes and stood up. “If you want you ca-” Hopper cut himself off as Seven began to change right in front of him, with no shame. “Woah!” Seven looked startled, “Look kid, you can go into this room and have some privacy.” This confused him, “Privacy?” Hopper tilted his head and picked at his face, “Uhhhh. Yeah kid. It’s like. When you’re alone, and… Well.” Hopper seemed to be confused as to how to explain this. “Do not like. Alone. Too long.” Seven said, he made his point clear. “Well. I’ll just turn around. That way you won’t be alone but you can still have privacy. It’s a compromise.” Hopper said, already beginning to turn around. Once turned around, Seven began changing into the clothes. He slipped off his hospital gown and pulled the shirt over his head. “I am done.” Hopper turned back around to see the shorts still laying on the couch and he laughed a little, but it seemed as though the shirt was big enough to cover everything. “Good night, kid.” Hopper said, and walked away into another part of the cabin. Seven laid down on the couch once again, closing his eyes to go to sleep. 

It was a rather fitful slumber. Seven was not used to the cushiness of what Hopper called a “couch.” When he awoke in the morning, the sun was already up, and this was a shock to Seven, he had slept too late. Now Papa was going to be- Wait. He is not with Papa. The memories of the previous night came rushing back to him, and he relaxed. It was the morning, and the morning meant talking to Hopper and explaining himself. For the next few minutes that Hopper was still asleep, he prepared himself for what he was going to say. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a noise, it was a particularly loud groan and Seven was wary to investigate.

He soon relaxed in realizing this noise had come from Hopper to which he smiled at. Hopper made him feel happy inside. Safe. Hopper came stumbling into the room moments later. “Breakfast?” he asked, and Seven shrugged. He doesn’t usually get a choice. Hopper took this as a yes and fried up some eggs that were in the fridge. The fridge, to which Seven learned, was a metal box that kept cold things cold. And that the “stove” was for heating things up again. Knowledge of kitchen appliances were not Seven’s strongsuit. After eating the eggs Hopper had prepared- he knew they were eggs because one day out of every year Papa gave him a special breakfast- he knew it was time to talk.   
Seven took a deep breath and stared at Hopper, almost like he was evaluating him, “You are safe. I will tell.” Hopper made a motion that seemed like he wanted Seven to explain more. “I am Seven. I left Papa. He is bad man. Makes me and siblings use powers. But he is mean.” Hopper nodded, “Okay. I believe you kid. We’ll find you a place to stay, but first you gotta promise me you won’t tell anyone else about this. We’ll make up a cover story alright?” After learning what a cover story is, Seven began to prepare for his new life. This is what he was to tell people from now on. His name is Steven, Hopper said he can go by Steve if he wants, he is 12 years old, and he was adopted. Hopper he called the couple that had found him last night, and explained the story. Not the real story, the cover story, Hopper clarified. Seven was not to tell anyone the real story. The couple had decided to adopt him, and he became “Steven Harrington.” He lived in Loch Nora with his new adoptive parents.


End file.
